


Kitten

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bottom Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Crossdressing, Dark Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Licking, M/M, Murder, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Nifflers (Harry Potter), Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Newt Scamander, Threats of Violence, Top Original Percival Graves, Vampire Original Percival Graves, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Newt hates clubs. He hates the amount of people and the close proximity of them to each other. When his niffler gets loose in one and he gets called back by security he isn't expecting to end up in the hands of a vampire who seems to want Newt as more than a snack.**The Gramander Discord is to blame for this. If I didn't write it my body would probably never be found 👀**
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Newt hates when Queenie has an idea. It usually leads to him having to go somewhere sure to make him uncomfortable. Especially when Leta is also involved.

Just like now and how he finds himself being dragged into a nightclub when all he wants to do is feed his creatures and go to bed. He's had a busy week, he just wants to relax and then work on his book tomorrow. 

The club is crowded with people and Newt can feel hands against his rear and tenses up when he realizes Niff is asleep in his coat pocket. He'll have to be very careful until he can return home and drop him off. The last thing he needs is a niffler loose in a club.

The damage would be ridiculous. Plus Niff would get traumatized.

He makes his way to where Queenie and Leta are waiting at the bar and Leta hands him a drink. 

He doesn't want to take a sip of the sure to be alcoholic beverage, but he knows if he doesn't he'll just keep receiving them until he does drink one.

He downs it in one go. His one drink requirement satisfied so now he can be left alone.

"Newt. See anyone attractive?" Leta asks glancing at the people in the club.

"Not especially," Newt lies. Saying someone is attractive to Leta only results in him getting weedled into flirting. Which is not Newt's thing.

He's walking around when someone bangs into him. Niff falls from his pocket and goes scurrying off into the crowd. 

Newt curses under his breathe and goes in the same direction. Eyes peeled for Niff. He needs to find it. He needs to know where he is.

Newt keeps his eyes open, looks around at the people to see if anyone is acting like something is missing.

He finds Niff huddled behind a fake plant by some stairs and picks him up and checks his pouch to find a few coins, a ring and a necklace.

"Always causing trouble," Newt mutters and drops the ring and necklace into the dirt of the potted plant. Either the people they belong to will raise a fuss about them, or the janitorial staff will get a surprise.

He's just gotten an inconspicuous distance from the plant when a hand taps him on the shoulder and Newt turns and sees a man in a black suit standing there. 

"Yes?"

"Come with me Mr...?"

"Scamander," Newt says realizing this must be some sort of security.

"Come with me Mr. Scamander," he says and Newt nervously follows him into a back room.

The security guard leaves into another back room and Newt hears a thump before another man is coming out. This man is a bit shorter than Newt himself is. In a black coat, of which he is adjusting the cufflinks. His eyes are dark as they drag over his body. 

"Hello there Mr. Scamander..."

"Newt," Newt says. Maybe being polite will get him off with a slap on the wrist. The man simply smiles and Newt feels uneasy.

"You've been a naughty boy, Newt. causing trouble all around...Fo you know what happens to naughty boys, newt?" Newt shakes his head mutely, mouth dry, "they get punished."

Newt steps back when the man takes a slow step towards him. Like a predator with his prey.

"Punished?" Newt squeaks, "I haven't done anything worthy of punishment Mr...?"

"You can call me Sir," he says closing the distance between them with quick strides and cups Newt's cheek.

"Sir...I haven't done anything..."

"No? Unleashing your creature on my patrons and robbing them blind is nothing? Lying to my face is also an offence worth addressing, Kitten," the man growls and Newt is suddenly very aware of how close their bodies are.

"I didn't unleash anything! He got out of my pocket. I didn't know he was there till I arrived. I've collected him and have already begun to return said items with your patrons none the wiser. As you can see I have told no lies. If you don't mind I will be leaving your establishment now," Newt says trying to pull away but the grip on his chin is stronger than he thought and another hand is suddenly at his chest pinning him to the wall.

"This is what is going to happen Kitten. I am going to sit on that couch. You will climb over my lap. I will lower your trousers and pants and you will ask me, nicely, for five spanks to that pretty ass of yours for each item stolen. You will count and then your punishment will be over."

"No please I've..."

"Another word Kitten and it'll be ten spanks for each. I am being generous for your first time, you really should thank me for that," he says and Newt gulps.

"I understand. Thank you," Newt says and he's released and the man walks over to the couch and sits down. Legs spread a little and Newt puts the niffler in a small basket and walks over on shaking legs.

The man takes pity and grabs his hand and helps him over his lap. Newts hands shake as he lowers his trousers and pants at the same time and the warm air hits his rear.

"Anything to say Kitten?" The man asks squeezing him.

"Please Sir. I...I need to be spanked. Five times for each item. T... that's sixteen in total," Newt says eyes closed.

"Good enough for now Kitten. Count them out for me," he says and Newt barely opens to ask what he means by for now but suddenly there's a sting on his ass.

"One!"

"Good Kitten. Your skin turns such a pretty pink," the man says and Newt yelps as two more fall.

"Two three," Newt says and to his shame be can feel himself becoming hard.

"Shh...Kitten. I'll give you what you need."

The next seven hits fall without a single mistake in Newts part.

The next five are harder. He almost loses count twice and the man is humming and grinding Newt's hard leaking cock against his knee and Newt has tears clinging to his lashes.

"Last one Kitten. You took that so well. You look gorgeous," he says and Newt feels a hand spread his cheeks and then the last hit lands right on his hole.

"Sixteen?" Newt sobs out body shaking. He's so close. So hard.

He's spun and disoriented until he finds himself in the man's lap. Back to chest and a hand on his cock. Not stroking, but rubbing circles against it and Newt cries out.

"Rule one Kitten, you belong to me. I am the only one allowed to touch your body to give you pleasure. Say yes sir."

"Yes sir!"

"Rule two, you are only allowed to cum when I am in you. When my cock is in this cute ass," he gives it a squeeze, "or your pretty mouth," a finger presses inside his mouth making him gag, "or my fangs in your pretty veins," before Newt can ask what he means there's a popping sensation in his neck and he's cumming with a scream and the world is spiralling and he's falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Miss_lv who came up with the idea of the dress.

When Newt regains consciousness he can feel soft sheer fabric against his skin. His sight is a little fuzzy and for some reason he can't blink go clear it but soon, he can see what it is.

He's wearing a golden colored dress. The top of it stopping just below his collar bones. Exposing both his neck and the beginning of his chest.

The fabric is nearly completely see through. You can literally see the blush of his skin through the fabric.

His hands are folded demurely on his lap. Nice and neatly positioned and Newt sees a ring on his hand that he didn't have before.

It's pure black and has a small red stone in it. 

He tries to lift his hand to remove it but he realizes he's under a spell freezing him in this position.

There's something on his head, clipped into his hair and his face feels a bit itchy like there's something on it.

His eyes drag down to his lap again and he sees that the dress, because that's what he's wearing apparently, is maybe supposed to be mid thigh but it's rucked up to his hips as a head of black hair pokes out from between his legs.

When he focuses, Newt can feel the man's tongue laving at a spot on his inner thigh. 

His nose constantly brushing the area beneath his balls making his cock rise with a bit in interest. 

The man's hands are on each knee holding them open and Newt can see a black band like his ring around the man's finger, only without the gem.

The man sighs softly and his stubble rubs against the sensitive skin three times. The skin there is primed and ready for whatever is about to happen.

"You smell so good Kitten. Like sugar, vanilla, and something like a forest. I could sit here and smell it forever," he says and Newt feels kisses being pressed to the sensitive skin and feels the scratch of teeth against it.

Newt sucks in a breath. He'd nearly forgotten. He's at the mercy of a vampire. One who doesn't seem to mind him being an unwilling meal.

He's decided not to think about...other things when he's that close to Newt's privates.

"Shh Kitten. I just want a small midnight snack. You look so delicious in your wedding dress," the man says.

Newt wants to shout that he never agreed to marry the man. That he didn't need anyone in his life in that way. He's fine with Niff...

Niffler...where is she? Last time Newt had her was in the club before his punishment...

The man glances up at him his brow creasing and examining him before smiling a little.

"Don't fret Kitten. I made sure to take your creature back to your apartment. Your brother will find her by time she needs feeding." The man says and Newt chokes on his breath as he feels the fangs slide into the skin of his thigh. 

For a vampire this man is warm. He can feel the warmth of his mouth against the skin and his cock is taking an interest in it.

Newt doesn't even have the benefit of blocking out the sensations by passing out like the first time. He can feel each sip of blood leave him.

True to word the vampire pulls back after two sips and runs his tongue over the wound and Newt doesn't even feel it.

Then he pulls out his want and points if at himself and the blood cleans itself up and his rumpled collar straightens itself out.

"You were magnificent Kitten. Delicious and so well behaved. I knew you'd make a perfect bride," he says moving up to press a kiss to Newt's lips before sitting down next to him and gathering him into his arms.

We'll be home soon. The flight took a bit longer than expected but I'm sure we'll make it back in time to beat the sunrise," the vampire says stroking Newt's spine and if he could Newt would jerk.

Flight? He was on a plane or broom? Where did this man take him? Does Theseus even know he's missing? How does this man know about Theseus? Does Theseus even have the ability to come here and find him? Will he find him or will he be stuck here with this monster?

"You look gorgeous in gold. But I can't wait to see you in other pretty colors Kitten. Though we'll have to find a way to make sure other people know who you belong to," the vampire whispers.

How can they do that when Newt doesn't even know his captor's name.

He feels fingers in his hair and the thing that was clipped there is removed and set aside and Newt sees that it was a veil.

Does this country or wherever he is allow divorce or will he forever be married to his kidnapper?

Newt fights it but he can feel himself being lulled to sleep by the hands on his back and he slips into sleep.

Perhaps his dreams will offer escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt wakes up when he's taken into someone's arms and he shivers in the cold night air.

"Shhhh Kitten it's okay," the vampire says and something is draped over him and he snuggles into the warmth before he blinks a bit and jolts in his arms.

"Calm down Kitten. I'll take care of you," he says and a hand runs through his hair and Newt shudders a bit. He blinks his eyes open and sees them heading towards a large dark mansion.

It looks like something a vampire would live in.

Except the lights are on inside. Making it look at least warm.

"Welcome home kitten. You have no idea how glad I am to finally have you," he says and Newt makes a noise of confusion. Finally?

"Did you think I did this spur of the moment? Never. I've wanted you for quite a while. I just had to bide my time. It worked and now you're mine," he says and Newt sees them step through the door and Newt shivers at the temperature change.

"You look gorgeous here. In my arms, dressed in your wedding dress and wearing my jacket. You look like mine. You smell like mine and your blood is mine," the vampire says and Newt shivers.

"Why me? I'm a nobody. I've never met you before. Please I'm just a nobody," Newt pleads softly.

"Oh Kitten. You're so much more than you think you are. I'm going to show you don't worry," he says and Newt can't say anything because his mouth is claimed.

A hand slips under his dress and begins to grope him teasingly and before he knows it his cock is hard and he's panting.

"Kitten, you know the rules correct?" He says and Newt nods.

"Say them," he demands.

"R...rule one, I belong to you. You are the only one allowed to touch my body to give me pleasure. R...rule two, I'm only allowed to cum when you are inside me," Newt says softly.

"Good Kitten. You were so good for me in the car I'm willing to give you a reward. Do you want to know what it is? I'm going to let you come right here in my arms. How does that sound?" He asks and Newt wants to shake his head, to say no. To do something but before he can the hand under his dress begins to pick up speed along his cock and Newt cums hard. He watches the vampire twist his hand to catch it all and then pulls his cum filled hand out and licks it up.

"You taste delicious like this as well Kitten. Come along, the sun is coming up, it's nearly bedtime and you're all tired from the traveling," he says and Newt is carried up the stairs and into what he believes to be the master bedroom.

There are thick blackout curtains over the windows but other than that the room looks completely normal. If he didn't already know it was the bedroom of a vampire, this wouldn't tell him.

"I am sorry that I will have to tie you up. But I can't have you getting into trouble when you're supposed to be sleeping," the vampire says and Newt finds himself being stripped of the gold dress and having it replaced with a soft white nightgown.

Newt hates it.

But it feels so soft.

So is the bed.

It's like Newt is sleeping on a cloud. 

His captor ties his ankles and wrists together and then easily pulls Newt on top of him and puts a hand on his head to keep him in place.

"Get some sleep Kitten," he says and Newt hates that his body immediately obeys even as he tries to fight off sleep.

As he falls asleep all he's aware of is the vampire whispering sweet words into his ear but he couldn't tell you what he said.

Newt must really be tired.


End file.
